nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Dungeon Mode
This is an article about a game mode from an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot In Dungeon Mode, you will select four characters to be on your team. You will only control the character in the first slot of your team's roster and the remaining three will follow your character and fight alongside them. Each character is allowed to be equipped with a certain amount of buffs and items that are given to the player at the start. After buffs and items have been assigned, the player begins the mode. The player will go through a maze-like dungeon in which they will go through different doors. Each door may have something different inside; some may have a treasure chest containing more items and buffs, others may have enemies, while others will have challenges. Defeating enemies raises your team’s experience level. When a challenge is met, the player will enter a battle on a random stage against a specific challenger. Depending on how high the team’s experience is, the challenger will be easier or more difficult to defeat. After defeating a challenge, players will receive a lot of rewards. Rewards include buffs, items, customizable skins for characters, trophies, and more. Be aware that before you enter a challenge, you must choose three of your team members to compete in the challenge while the fourth must sit it out. Buffs and items will have to be managed by the player accordingly to make sure that no one team-mate is overpowered. Players will play through up to ninety-nine challenges before coming to the final boss fight challenge at the end of the mode. Experience points are gained ONLY by defeating enemies. Enemies will only be in some rooms, but will spawn once you enter a room. Once you collect your rewards from a challenge, you can assign the new buffs and items you have collected to your team. Also, before players begin a challenge, they must ‘pay in’ by placing a certain number of items or buffs into the treasure chest. The higher the difficulty of the challenge, the more they must put in. If they lose the challenge, they lose the items and buffs they put in. However, buffs and items equipped to a character do not have to be used; players can use leftover buffs and items that are stored in their inventory. These buffs and items that are stored here are probably unable to be used by the team at this point because the team’s inventory is full. However, as the team’s experience levels increase, so does their buff and item capacity, allowing these leftover items to be used here. If a player is unable to pay into the challenge, they will simply return to the previous room and enemies will begin spawning. Enemies spawn upon this situation being met so that players can gain more experience and therefore get more buffs and items to use for the next challenge. Let's Begin! The first step in dungeon mode is to select the four characters for your team. You can select any four characters out of the characters you have unlocked in your current roster. The first character you select will be the one you control and play as directly, so be sure that you have the character you want to play as in the first slot in your team's roster. Now, pick your three teammates. For example, Hazmat Hero is your first selection, so you will play and control him directly. Your three teammates may be Professor, Chiseler, and Robot. The three teammates you pick will follow your character around and will fight any nearby enemies automatically. Once you have selected your team roster, submit it and you will be given a treasure chest. Inside the treasure chest will be five items and five buffs. You can drag one buff to each of your team member's inventory to apply the buff to them. The same works with the items. The leftover buff and leftover item will go into your inventory for use as payment to enter the first challenge. Now that your team is equipped for battle, you are ready to enter the dungeon! Inside the Dungeon Once you enter the dungeon, you will find yourself in a small room. A treasure chest is in the middle of the room for you to open; a few items and buffs are inside for you to place in your inventory. Then, you will go through the door at the other end of the room. In this next room you will be introduced to enemies. Defeating all of the enemies here will level up your team. Then you will go through the next door. Upon going through this door, you will be met with your first challenge. You must pay in one item and one buff to enter the challenge. Once you've paid in and selected your team, the challenge will begin. At such a low level, the challenge will be quite easy. After winning the challenge, your team will move on to the next room. After the first challenge, the tutorial ends and all of the rooms following that one are randomly generated. Some may have treasure chests, others will have enemies, and others may hold a challenge behind them. Some rooms may have hazards like spikes and flame-pits in them too. Don't worry though, when you begin a challenge, all of the damage you took outside the challenge is wiped clean, so you will go into the battle damage-free and healthy. Enemies Enemies are fought outside of challenges. They appear in some of the rooms you may go into. When enemies are defeated, they grant experience points to your team. Defeating enemies is the only way to gain experience. Some enemies may occasionally drop items for you to equip. Here is a list of the enemies that appear in Dungeon Mode: *Alien Spinner- spins quickly and hits fighters, 20 XP *Arctic Birds- attack with their tongue, fly around, 30 XP Gobbers- spit goo balls at fighters, 25 XP Bees- fly in place, sting fighters, 35 XP Dark Creatures- jump around and hit fighters, 15 XP *Berserker Dark Creatures- make the ground quake, can burrow fighters, 75 XP Dragons (Twin Shot)- shoot fireballs, run around, 40 XP Furry Creatures- walk back and forth, rams fighters, 30 XP Orange Nose Enemies- walk around, can launch goo balls at fighters, 20 XP Small-legged Blobs- walk around, rams fighters, 10 XP Quackbots- walk around, bites fighters, 40 XP Angry Quackbots- will chase fighters, bites fighters, 50 XP *Nipbots- will burrow themselves in the ground if attacked; headbutts fighters, 50 XP *Slimes- jump around, rams fighters, 15 XP Green Lizardmen- will attack with their tongue and trident, 30 XP *Enemy Soldiers- will attack with their sword, 25 XP Enemy Commanders- will attack with their axe, 35 XP Priest of Hecate- will attack with magic, can turn fighters into chickens temporarily, can resurrect Skeletons 50 XP *Skeletons- will attack with their hands; can be resurrected after being killed, 50 XP Walking Robots- will walk around, will explode upon dying, 30 XP Guards- will run around and hit fighters, 30 XP Cyber Samurais- will attack with swords, reflect projectiles, 40 XP Green Goons- will fly in place, will punch nearby fighters, 20 XP Pink Crabs- will pinch at fighters, 20 XP *Red Eyeballs- will follow fighters, 10 XP *Mr. Nibbles- will bite fighters’ head and deal damage, 30 XP Mr. Gobbles- will swallow a fighter and deal damage, 20 XP Alien Larvae- hops onto a fighter’s head and deals poison damage, 10 XP Tech Fox- fires penguin missiles at fighters, 40 XP Bat (Flightless) - swoops down from the ceiling at fighters, flies in place when no ceilings are nearby, 15 XP Parrots- fly around, drop dynamite on fighters, 30 XP S.W.A.T. Unit- fires rapid-fire bullets at fighters, 40 XP Charging Robot- charges at fighters and rams them, 30 XP *Captain Tongue- whips fighters with his tongue, 20 XP Sandworm- burrows underground and bits fighters when he resurfaces, 25 XP Possessed Brute- punches fighters, 75 XP Onion- runs around, headbutts, 15 XP Strong Creature- will grab and throw fighters, 60 XP *Enemy Engineer- attacks with a shovel, launches coal at fighters, 45 XP Throwing Orange Enzyme- throws goo grenades at fighters, 30 XP Gargoyle- flies around and shoots fireballs at fighters, 30 XP Gladiator- grabs and slams fighters, punches, 65 XP *Ghost (Mega Mash) – walks around, harmful on contact, can walk on walls and ceilings, 20 XP *Sniper Green Enzyme- clings to a wall and throws green bullets at fighters, 40 XP Triclopian Gunship- fires bullets at fighters, flies, 60 XP Monkey- throws banana bombs at fighters, 40 XP Mimic- looks like a treasure chest, but is actually harmful, will bite fighters, 20 XP Dragon Guardian- bites fighters, is very slow and tough, 50 XP Kappa- spits water at fighters, 40 XP Nightmare- claws at fighters, 20 XP Pitchfork Demon- stabs fighters with his trident, runs around, 30 XP Pot Creature- follows fighters when his flower is out, rams fighters, 20 XP *Weresquare- if not killed soon enough it will transform into a monster that bites and rams fighters, 40 XP before transformation, 70 XP after transformation *Squid (Rainbogeddon) – targets one fighter and then all enemies go after that fighter, 50 XP *Titan Zombie- punches, shoots fireballs, 75 XP Shadow Monster- slithers on the ground, bites fighters, 20 XP Sword- swipes sword at fighters, 25 XP Cloaked Knight- occasionally vanishes and reappears to attack fighters with his knife, 35 XP *Skull- moves only when fighters move, rams fighters, 20 XP Cobra- comes out of a pot and bites fighters, 15 XP Gorilla Cyborg- punches fighters, ground pounds, 50 XP Rider Dark Creature- rides around, rams fighters, attacks with sword, 35 XP Boomerang Dragon- shoots boomerang fire blitz, runs around, 60 XP Baby Sky Serpent- flies around, shoots fireballs at fighters, 65 XP Mine- floats in place, harms on contact unless being hit with an attack, 10 XP Mewserver Tank- large, crawls around, shoots lasers out of its face, 80 XP *Troll- moves very slowly, bites at fighters, 20 XP Green Robot- flies around, launches its claws at fighters, 25 XP Messenger Stork- flies, hits with its mail bag, drops exploding packages, 40 XP *Jumping Demon- jumps around and punches, 30 XP *Shell Guy- ducks down in his shell for protection, rams fighters, 30 XP Mother Jelly- walks around, rams fighters, Baby Jellies will follow it, 40 XP Baby Jelly- walks around, rams fighters, follows Mother Jellies, 5 XP Propeller Sphere- flies around and rams fighters, 15 XP Red Spirit- flies around, homes in on fighters, burns fighters on contact, 20 XP Space Squid- flies around, homes in on fighters, shoots pink bullets, 60 XP *Robot Trap- rolls around, will chase fighters, rams fighters, 55 XP *Chase Bot- remains still until fighters come near it; it will then begin to chase them and ram them, 30 XP Dino- fires Infection arrows that deal poison damage, 40 XP *Missing Link- fires bomb arrows that explode, 50 XP *Angry Snow Spirit- will sleep until fighters come near it; it will then wake up and chase and ram fighters, 25 XP Stray Dog- runs around, will grab and violently shake fighters, 15 XP *Skull Crabs- walk sideways slowly; will occasionally leap at fighters and pinch them, 10 XP Fashion-Conscious Crustaceans- walk sideways and on walls and platforms, will pinch fighters, 15 XP *Jet Pack Knight- flies in place, will rocket towards fighters when in range, 20 XP White Dragon- will walk in the opposite direction of the nearest fighter, rams fighters, 65 XP *Thumper- slams the ground and makes it quake, will burrow fighters that are directly hit with it, 80 XP *Sky Rider- flies around, drops boulders on fighters, 70 XP Mosquito- flies around, bites fighters, 20 XP Orange Squid Goo- flies around, follows fighters, rams fighters, 40 XP Dogchineal- rolls into a ball and charges at fighters, 30 XP Toadabits- hop around, will try to jump on fighters' heads, 40 XP Vampires- will move along the ground only when the fighters are moving; will bite nearby fighters, 30 XP Werewolves- will move along the ground only when fighters are moving; move very quickly and will bite and claw at nearby fighters, 50 XP Zombies- move very slowly along the ground only when fighters are moving; will bite at nearby fighters and will resurrect themselves if they were able to land a successful attack on a fighter, 40 XP Angel Statues- move only when the fighter is looking away from them, attack by swiping at nearby fighters, 60 XP Soldiers- remain stationary and fire at fighters with their rifles, 25 XP Sucknblos- spit paint gobs and blow gusts of air at fighters, 55 XP Antibodies- home in on fighters and attack in groups with their fangs and spikes, 10 XP Sky Riders- drop boulders on fighters from above, 60 XP Thumper- remains stationary and causes damaging earthquakes and shockwaves, 75 XP Gold Headed Robots- chase after fighters in range and attack with metal pincers, 50 XP Gundisks- fly in the air and shoot bullets at fighters, 65 XP *Note: Enemies marked with a bullet are unlockable. They are unlocked by unlocking certain characters, stages, or by completing a certain number of challenges in Dungeon Mode. Items Items will only be used once and can only be used during challenges. Once they are used and have done their duty, they will disappear. Items will not appear on the stage like they do in regular matches; instead, they will be kept in the inventory until they are ready to use. To use an item, you must press the Space Bar to open your inventory during the fight. This will pause the match, don't worry. Then you must click on which item you want to use. You can only use items that have been equipped to team members; items left in your team's leftover inventory can not be used or equipped during a battle. Clicking on the item will cause it to take effect automatically once you close the inventory. Depending on which team member it is equipped to, it will effect that team member. For example, if you use a Food Pill that was equipped to Hazmat Hero's inventory, it will heal Hazmat Hero 100%. If you use a Mega Bomb equipped to Norman Noggin, the Mega Bomb will be held in Norman Noggin's possession. Some items, unlike how they appear in matches, will take effect on characters immediately. Instead of a Super Power-up floating around the stage and having to be smashed open, the Super Power-up will automatically grant the Super Attack to the character it was equipped to. Cublocks will also automatically take effect and do not have to be picked up off the ground like usual. Items can only be used once, and can only be used during challenges. Make sure you use them at the right times and it may give you the upper hand you need! Here is a list of the items that appear in Dungeon Mode: Fire Damage-uncommon Electricity Damage-uncommon Poison Damage-uncommon Multi-Jump-common Cake-common Food Pill-uncommon Sushi-common Barbarian Beef-Up Shake-common Cublock-rare Ice Crystal-common Bow n Arrow-common Gun Helmet-uncommon Green Nanobot Weapon-common Pepper-uncommon Heavy-uncommon Tail-common Fruit-common Mega Bomb-uncommon Medkit-rare Banana Bomb-uncommon Canister-rare Super Power-up-super rare Fire Spell-uncommon Plant Spell-uncommon Petrify-uncommon Water Spell-uncommon Grappler Hook-common Magic Mirror-rare Nitrome Touchy-common Buffs Buffs, unlike items, work passively. They will always be working once they are assigned to a team member. However, like items, they do have their limits. Each type of buff has a limit on how many challenges they will work for. Buffs will always be working when outside of a challenge as well, but in a challenge they take a toll. For example, a Plus Jump buff will weaken after being used in three challenges. Once it has weakened to a certain point, it nullifies and becomes useless. Then, it disappears from your inventory and character application menu. It will have to be replaced with another buff. Each buff has a different limit to how many times it can be used. Each buff increases a certain attribute of a fighter. Plus Speed-increases movement speed and attack speed Plus Strength-decreases amount of knockback you take from enemy attacks Plus Special Attack Power-increases damage output of special attacks Plus Standard Attack Power-increases damage output of standard attacks Plus Jump-increases jump height and recovery height Plus Ability-fighters with special abilities have their abilities strengthened Some buffs are more common than others. Plus Speed-common Plus Strength-common Plus Special Attack Power-uncommon Plus Standard Attack Power-uncommon Plus Jump-common Plus Ability-rare The life span of each buff varies. Plus Speed-4 challenges Plus Strength-2 challenges Plus Special Attack Power-3 challenges Plus Standard Attack Power-3 challenges Plus Jump-3 challenges Plus Ability-5 challenges Levels Each time your team levels up, you will receive one item, one buff, and unlock another space in your inventory for placing an additional buff and an additional item. Every five levels, each team member will be able to have another buff and another item attached to them. To use an item in battle, you must press Space to open your Item inventory and select the item you want to use. Items can only be used once, so use them wisely! Your team will level up a total of fifty times. This means that each team member, after your team reaches full experience, will have eleven buff slots and eleven item slots in their inventory. Your team's inventory, which holds leftover buffs and items, has one hundred item slots and one hundred buff slots in order to have plenty of room for leftover buffs and items. Challenges Challenges are encountered when you go through some doors in the dungeon. Challenges take place on randomly generated stages against randomly generated opponents. However, challenges always come with a Difficulty. The Difficulty is a special condition in which the players fight; the Difficulty usually involves making the opponent more formidable in some way. Difficulties are not randomly generated and will vary depending on the experience level of your team. The higher your team's experience level, the more likely the difficulty will be higher. When you come to a challenge, you will be presented with the screen before the challenge begins. This screen displays the opponent(s) you will face in the challenge, the difficulty of the challenge, and how much you'll have to pay in to start the challenge. The more common a challenge is, the easier it is. Difficulties: Plus Speed-common, opponent has increased speed Plus Attack Power-uncommon, opponent has increased attack power Plus Strength-common, opponent has increased strength Plus Jump-common, opponent has increased jump and recovery height Plus Ability-rare, opponent has increased abilities Has an item-uncommon, the opponent has an item in their possession Has poison damage for all moves-uncommon, deals poison damage Has fire damage for all moves-common, deals fire damage Has electricity damage for all moves-uncommon, deals electricity damage Has multi-jump-common, has multi-jump ability Giant-uncommon, size of opponent is increased Team-uncommon, four opponents are fought Mini Army-rare, up to thirty opponents are fought with size of opponents decreased Mini-common, size of opponent is decreased Army-uncommon, up to thirty opponents are fought The higher the difficulty, the more items and buffs you will need to submit into the treasure chest to join. A small treasure chest icon will be in the corner. By clicking on it you will open the treasure chest and will then be able to place items from your team inventory into the treasure chest. Once you have placed enough into the treasure chest, a button will appear on the screen. Clicking the button will allow you to then decide which of your team member will participate with you in the challenge. You can only select two of them, one of them will be forced to sit the challenge out. Once you have selected your team, the button marked 'Begin Challenge' will be able to be selected. Once you begin the challenge, you and your two teammates will appear on a randomly generated stage. You will then fight the challenger(s). If you win, not only do you get to keep the items and buffs you placed in the treasure chest, but you will receive other rewards, such as additional items and buffs, as well. If you lose the challenge, however, you will lose the items and buffs you had placed in the treasure chest. You and your teammates will reappear in the previous room you were in and enemies will begin spawning. The enemies are spawned when this situation is met so that you can gain more experience, level up your team, and in turn get more items and buffs so that you can pay into the challenge again. This will also happen if you do not have enough items or buffs to pay into a challenge in the first place. You must complete ninety-nine challenges to unlock the final Boss Challenge. The Boss Challenge requires no payment to enter and has a randomly generated difficulty against The Machine. After defeating The Machine in the Boss Challenge, you will have completed Dungeon Mode. However, you can always return to a completed Dungeon Mode file and play through challenges again. Means of Unlocking Enemies that have to be unlocked have certain ways to unlock them. How to unlock them will be listed below. Arctic Birds- unlocked when Eskimo is unlocked Nipbots- unlocked when Chiseler is unlocked Captain Tongue- complete ten challenges in Dungeon Mode Berserker Dark Creatures- complete twenty challenges in Dungeon Mode Enemy Soldiers- unlocked when Spartan is unlocked Skeletons- kill one hundred enemies in Dungeon Mode Jumping Demons- unlocked when Warlock is unlocked (more to be revealed later) Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2